


In Another Life

by hallieCB3



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Chapter 16: The Rescue, Din Djarin POV, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, The Mandalorian Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: Din Djarin has to face a Dark Trooper and during the fight, he has flashes of another life.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is just me watching The Mandalorian Season 2 Finale and having certain flashbacks of The Mountain and The Viper fight during Game of Thrones Season 4. Fortunately this time, he was wearing a helmet.

Din was on his way to the brig to rescue Grogu as they had planned, after the squad had taken care of the stormtroopers and made their way to the bridge of that little cruiser.

He was walking carefully, ready to face any incoming fire, when he noticed something that made him move faster.

Either he had taken too long or the dark troopers took no time at all to be deployed. The doors were opening and he could see a glimpse of the platoon on his way.

He ran to seal the doors, but one of those troopers made it and opened them.

At least it was only one. Fortunately, because that one would take him a while to defeat.

His red menacing eyes were terrifying, almost as much as the brute force of the droid who would not stop at the shots of his blaster.

In the midst of the uneven fight, where he was taking the worse part, suddenly he had glimpses of another life.

In another life, he would not be a Mandalorian.

He would still be a warrior. But a different type. He would belong to a race of fighters, of indomitable people, who would not bow to either lions or dragons.

_Unbowed, unbent, unbroken._

In another life, he would be a prince with a charming personality, proud and extrovert.

In another life, he would not wear a helmet.

By now, he had already started questioning himself and his beliefs from the moment he saw Cobb Vanth removing his helmet, but he quickly assumed as he was just wearing a Mandalorian armour, he didn’t count. But meeting Bo-Katan and her Mandalorian fighters had started to crack his bubble of beliefs.

Even if they removed their helmets, other like Bo-Katan and Boba would wear them whenever they were fighting.

But in another life, even he would be fighting against a huge opponent, he would just wear a light armour and he would not wear a helmet at all.

His other self was totally reckless and insane. He was even drinking before the fight.

_“At least, you should wear a helmet.”_

He could hear someone telling him so, but his other self didn’t care or thought so high of himself he didn’t think it was necessary. He was more worried about promising someone that he would survive, and finishing his drink.

In another life, he would be fighting another skilled warrior, bigger in size and wearing a heavy armour and wielding a massive broadsword, and the fight would not be easy, though he managed to evade the swings of his opponent and get another weapon to fight back.

But back to the moment, Din wasn't having it that easy.

After lifting him easily from the neck, the droid started punching him repeatedly, and he would easily crush his face had he not be wearing his helmet.

As a rapid flash, he could see himself in another life taking down his huge opponent to the ground, but instead of finishing him, he would be wasting time and words, which proved to be a fatal mistake. He didn't understand what he was asking the other, but it was some kind of public confession of past crimes against his family.

His opponent was a human, but one that looked as huge as a dark trooper. He took his overconfidence and tripped him and pulled him to the ground grasping him around the neck and slamming his fist squarely into his face, then using his thumbs and hands to crush his head.

He could feel the desperation that his other self has gone through. Fortunately for him, his beskar helmet could endure all the heavy punching the Dark Trooper was inflicting on him.

He could see that in another life, he had no motives to live other than himself, his pride, his vanity. He had offspring but it was not as important for him as his selfishness and his own revenge desires.

_“He is my only priority.”_

His own words to Bo-Katan at that cantina came back to him.

Din had a reason. And his reason was waiting to be rescued at the brig.

One thought of those bright eyes looking at him with awe and admiration were enough for him to activate the flame on his gauntlet and use it as a distraction to burn the innards of that droid monstrosity.

He knew not all droids were the same but some of them were not good at all.

He had learned that when he witnessed the noble sacrifice of one repurposed droid to save him and the rest.

It seemed his beliefs and all what was his self started tumbling down the hill, little by little, as he took upon this quest.

He had lost allies and won new ones. The most unlikely ones, who had agreed to help him to rescue his protegé.

He was thrown away by the droid in flames, and tried to pull down the lever to open the air lock to throw the dark troopers to space.

He couldn't since the dark trooper pulled him by the leg and threw him on the opposite direction. He didn't have a chance to stand up since he was kicked down and the trooper started shooting him.

Din tried to stop him firing the birds on his wrist launcher. Some of the projectiles helped slowing the monster down, but he kept advancing towards Din.

In another life, he would not be as careful and would be using a spear too, but not one made of beskar. It would be a light spear with a heavy blade. A poisoned blade.

He took inspiration of that vision, and while he was in the ground, he moved quickly and grabbed the pure beskar spear he had, and lanced the trooper below the head.

The dark trooper started short circuiting by the impact with the metallic spear, and fell down, no longer moving.

He saw the remaining dark troopers punching the glass of the doors trying to open them. Both glass panels showed large cracks over their surfaces.

Immediately he moved to the side panel and pulled the lever to open the air lock. The dark troopers were released into space, and free from that obstacle, Din set his attention to make it to the brig to rescue Grogu.

Unlike that strange vision he had seen, he was standing and the monster was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
